


Bruised

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Porn Battle VII, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvarez shuddered through the shock, panting heavily at the overwhelming mix of sharp, clear pain and desperate pleasure that rushed through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
> Written for Porn Battle VII, posted on January 31, 2009.

Keller shoved Alvarez up against the shelving unit, his face pressed into the reams of copier paper.

“No. Motherfucker! Stop it!”

The crazy bastard bit the back of his neck and held on - teeth digging in as Alvarez shuddered through the shock, panting heavily at the overwhelming mix of sharp, clear pain and desperate pleasure that rushed through him.

Keller eased up enough to whisper in his ear. “Now you just keep still – you got that?” Alvarez opened his mouth to answer, but Keller slammed his head up against the reams of paper, knocking some of them off the other side of the shelf, onto the floor of the Library’s storage room.

“No talking. You just nod your head for yes. I don't want to see any nos, so you'll just nod your head and do what I say if you know what’s good for you. You got me?”

Alvarez nodded as best he could with his chin pressed up against the shelf, his body tense for whatever Keller had in mind. When he felt Keller’s hand reaching around his body, snaking around to his groin, he struggled; he’d promised himself there was one thing he’d never give Keller – this time he wouldn’t let Keller suck him in.

As Keller’s hand clamped tight on his cock, he realized that Keller sucking was an unfortunate image. His hips thrust into Keller’s harsh grip, drawing a moan out of him, and he thought about Keller's talented mouth. He was one hell of a skilled cocksucker. Hell, that pretty mouth of Keller’s was what had gotten Alvarez into this mess in the first place.

He’d sweet-talked his way right into Alvarez’s pants with promises of the best blowjob Alvarez had ever experienced. And he’d delivered, too. But then he’d insisted Alvarez return the favor, and fuck that. Miguel Alvarez didn’t get on his knees for anybody, no matter how good they were with their tongue.

But when Keller had gotten aggressive, he’d discovered Alvarez’s weakness, his shame. Keller’d walked away satisfied, and all it had taken was Keller’s fist against his jaw, his knee pressed into Alvarez’s groin, waking his cock back up again with the sweet agony of pain. When Keller had pressed his big hands against the blackblue of Alvarez’s bruises, he’d been willing to surrender everything he had to feel the blossom of angry pleasure under his skin.

He swore to himself he wouldn’t bend over for anyone, no matter how they made him feel, even as he felt Keller’s hand unzip his pants and pull them roughly down his legs, his underwear following, ripped up one side. He told himself that he didn’t need Keller’s rough hands gripping his bruises, shooting tendrils of aching pleasure through his body. He didn't need teeth hard on the back of his neck, making him shudder with a deeper satisfaction than he’d ever felt with anyone else in his life.

He couldn’t help but protest when Keller kicked his legs apart, stepping on the bunched cloth of his pants – he may as well have had restraints wrapped around his ankles. Keller bit his nape again in response to his struggles, reaching around with one hand to twist and pinch Alvarez’s nipples harshly. Alvarez choked back a groan and arched into the tight grip that made his tender nipples throb and his already hard cock thump against his stomach leaving a trail of precome behind, cooling on his skin.

Keller thrust slick fingers between his ass cheeks, circling and sliding, and Alvarez didn’t know what to do – his mind in turmoil. This was wrong, wasn’t it? How could he allow this? But it felt so good – everything Keller had ever done had given him more pleasure than he’d ever felt before. How could he not allow this? So he surrendered to the pleasure, surrendered to Keller. As Keller shoved two rough fingers into him, and Alvarez found a new pain to cherish, Keller whispered in his ear.

“Trust me, Alvarez. You’re gonna love this.”


End file.
